


Stuck

by WindMeister8



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cosplay, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Jedi, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindMeister8/pseuds/WindMeister8
Summary: Is it good to be stuck on a deserted road on a cold autumn night wearing thin clothes?The answer would typically be no.But if you're stuck with someone else, things might get a little... heated.





	Stuck

If there was a worse time to be trapped in a car, it was now. Stuck on a desolate road far away from the town, the occupants of the black sedan shivered as the temperature dipped later into the night. A single lamppost threw a warm light into the interior, illuminating the man and woman seated in front. 

“Come fast, yeah,” (F/N) breathed out before hanging up. She turned to the black haired male beside her. “Eren and Jean said they’ll come and pick us up now.”

Levi scoffed. “Presuming they don’t beat each other up on the way here.”

(F/N) laughed, although it quickly turned into a hacking cough. She rubbed her bare shoulders with her hands. “God it’s fucking cold.”

It was still mid fall weather but with their particularly odd choices of clothing, it certainly made all the difference.

Levi scanned her from top to bottom and clicked his tongue as if to reprimand a child. “Who asked you to wear that? It’s just bandages and shitty toilet paper put together.”

“Hey!” Pouting, she whipped around to face him. “How can you say that about Rey’s clothes?? It looks elegant, okay?! I thought you said it looked sexy on her in the movie!”

A smirk grew on his face. “Yeah but on you, it just looks like a fucking mummy.”

(F/N) growled and delivered a playful punch to his shoulder. “You idiot! You’re lucky I didn’t make you wear Kylo’s high-waisted pants!”

She paused for a second, picturing the short Levi in that pants with his deadpan expression. She snorted. “Maybe I should have. You would look hilarious! And Hanji would tease you to death about it.”

At the mention of the mad woman whose cosplay party they were supposed to be at twenty minutes ago, Levi rolled his eyes and rested an arm on the steering wheel. “Like hell I would do that. Thank god the car broke down.”

From the corner of his eyes, he saw her shivering harder as her teeth chattered. With a sigh, he removed the brown robe he was wearing and placed it around her shoulders. “There, finally I can get rid of this old shitty excuse for a jacket.”

She brought her legs up on the car seat and pulled the robe closer, shrinking into a ball. “Well, you have the sales clerk to blame for that. She said you look cooler in a Jedi uniform even though I wanted Darth Vader’s helmet for you..”

“Ahhh,” she whined. “I shouldn’t have said that. Now I’m thinking of all the cool light saber fights I’m missing out on…”

Her head dropped to rest on her knees and she sighed. “I really wanted to go to the party.”

“Grow up man..” Levi grumbled. “Can’t believe you guys still like playing dress up and pretend shit.”

She flashed him a glare. “Sorry for being a kid who’s taller than you.”

Seeing him bristle brought a grin on her face. She yanked on his sleeve. “Oh come on Levi, don’t you think it would be cool if the Force really existed? Like even if it’s just the telekinesis, imagine what you could do! I would want to use it to help people and stuff.”

A snort from Levi made her cheeks color. She cleared her throat. “W-well what would you do with it, Levi?”

He hesitated for a split second before answering, “Make tea.”

She shot him a deadpan expression. “Really, Levi? Make tea? That’s the best you got?”

Shrugging, he said nonchalantly, “It’s better than helping people and stuff.”

She waved a hand to forget the cheesiness of her line and huffed. “Gah damn it! Like really imagine… there’s so much stuff that you could do – park cars, move house, assemble things..”

Rattling on, she noticed Levi’s eyebrows furrow in thought.

“Yeah… now that I think about it, there’s one thing,” he declared in a serious tone.

She grinned from ear-to-ear and shifted excitedly in her seat. “What what? What is it?” Straining forward, she waited on his words, eager to know what the one thing was that Levi thought was worth accomplishing with the coolest power in the world.

The corner of Levi’s lips turned upwards as he leaned towards her until the breath from his lips tickled her ear. “I would use it to take off your clothes, (F/N).”

As he pulled back, his expression was smug at the rising blush on her cheeks.

“Oh. My. God,” she breathed heavily. “I-if Hanji had heard that…”

Exhaling through gritted teeth, she grabbed her hair and groaned. “There’s no way I’m taking you to any cosplay party now!”

Levi chuckled and moved his hand in a circling motion to imitate the Jedi mind trick. “You’re feeling fucking hot. You are going to take your clothes off now.”

“Well..” she said in a coy voice as she licked her lips, playing along with him. “That-“

“Hey guys, are you frozen yet?” The sound of Eren’s voice made (F/N) and Levi jump.

Startled from their romantic atmosphere, the two lovebirds whipped around in unison and snarled at the young man.

“SHUT UP!”


End file.
